


热度上瘾——梦

by GUdada



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUdada/pseuds/GUdada
Summary: *梦里飞影记得秀一即是藏马，爱上了秀一但必须逮捕他，却忘记了秀一是卧底。藏马只隐约记得几个片段，从眼神推断飞影喜欢秀一。两个人落到魔界，藏马保持着妖狐的模样。*写得略有混乱，这就是不写正文就开始搞番外的惩罚(>_<)*配合上一篇食用更佳。文/鼓嗒嗒





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *梦里飞影记得秀一即是藏马，爱上了秀一但必须逮捕他，却忘记了秀一是卧底。  
> 藏马只隐约记得几个片段，从眼神推断飞影喜欢秀一。两个人落到魔界，藏马保持着妖狐的模样。  
> *写得略有混乱，这就是不写正文就开始搞番外的惩罚(>_<)  
> *配合上一篇食用更佳。  
> 文/鼓嗒嗒

金灿灿的阳光透过树叶落在前面那人的尾巴上， 树叶层层叠叠，阴影抖落在银色的尾巴上，时隐时现。我知道我们应该在树枝上穿梭尽快寻找到回去的地点，可是这个人只是摇头拒绝，微微笑着，似踱步在自家城堡里一样优雅地沐浴阳光。这是我不曾见过的秀一，我只见过他让我看到的，与藏马的碰面也不过是在黑夜里短短几秒的对视，那是冷若冰潭而又静若深幽的凝视，一眼就看透了我，也带走了我。 

我不知道为何，我会与他落在这个大森林里，这个森林陌生又熟悉，散发着不详的气息。 

妖狐藏马，邪眼飞影。 

一来到这个地方，我的脑海中就自然闪现了这两个词语。我的身体里也涌动着一股未知的力量，我不讨厌，反而有点欢呼雀跃。 

只是，这里也太热了吧！ 

不寻常的温度，黏糊糊的空气，都让我的心情压抑起来，树枝晃动带来的也不过是热气，自己仿若陷入了一个凝固的空间，空气不再流动，时间也仿若被禁止一样。我看向他，他应该比我更难受吧，那长长的头发，在平常是美丽的装饰，也许是致命的诱惑，但现在不过是索命的绳索，缠绕在身上，带着要窒息的恐慌，而那蓬松的银尾也只是静静地垂着，泛着光，像是最美丽的银色水面，每一缕尾尖都荡漾着不一样的弧度，有着宁静的味道。没想到，凝视着他，能让我镇静下来，我抚了抚挂在脖间的冰泪石，心里好像多了一个人。 

汗液顺着脸庞滑下，滴落在地上，一点又一点。我从来不知道热度会这么可怕，像无形的刀，逼迫我向它跪下。我看向他，他肯定感受到了我的视线，却又佯装不觉，用诱惑的姿势脱下上衣，露出曲线完美的上身，只是胸前有着小小的凸起，不知道视力竟然会变得这么好，连胸膛上浮起的几滴汗珠都能看得一清二楚，他的背上布着薄薄的细汗，在太阳下微微闪着光，蝴蝶骨的深幽里也有调皮的汗珠顺着流下，悄悄地藏进那翘起的双臀，不让我发现。 

再抬眼，发现他正盯着我笑，一瞬间周围的热度仿佛消失了，我全身心只能感受到眼前的微笑。他缓缓向我走了过来，却又带来了另一种热度。 

“怎么要来袭击我吗？”他用手臂轻轻环住我，在我耳边细语。这时，他的一切都变成了割断我理智的利器，那微微上挑的细眉，悄悄耸动的鼻尖，肌肤的热度似乎变得更高，但他的触碰却让人觉得舒服。 

“你不该这么不小心”我贴近他的耳朵，色情地舔舐了一口，咬上了软软的耳尖。 

“咔擦”是我给他戴上镣铐的声音。我要逮捕面前这个人，这是遵循我理智的选择。 

藏马觉得记忆里藏着一股谜团，他觉得忘了什么，可他又想不起来，只是心里朦朦胧胧觉得不能伤害面前这个人，但这股牵制又是那么微弱。 

他毫不犹豫地飞起一脚，踹断了飞影的小腿。一只手挑起飞影的下巴，看着他半跪在地，止不住的呜咽，飞影刚刚躲了一下，但不熟悉力量的他没能完全躲开，不然刚刚那一下，绝对半条腿会血肉横飞。 

藏马微微勾起嘴角，眼睛眯着，欣赏着飞影跪伏在他的脚下，手上用力，又卸了飞影的下巴。被镣铐相连的手暂时还懒得松开，自己还没玩够呢。 

“你喜欢他吧？”伴随白雾藏马幻化成南野秀一的模样。 

“好无聊，让他死在你面前怎么样？”用着秀一的模样，说着无情的话语。藏马本来可以直接杀了飞影，转身离去，可心里那股奇怪的感觉怎么也放不下，也并不想压抑自己。 

“可是我是他，他是我。这该怎么杀了他呐？”似乎想到了有意思的点子，身后的尾巴也开始摇摆。

扯碎飞影的衣物，无法说话的飞影只能呜咽着表达自己的抗拒。 

捏断镣铐，危险的双手不停地在身上游走，色气是藏马天生的武器，虽然他一直不屑使用，但对飞影用似乎也不是那么抵触。 

天气很热，两人接触温度更高，身体微微颤抖，除了疼痛还有另一种感觉。不可否认，欲望是真地被挑动起来，身上流着汗，皮肤摸着滑滑的，只是时不时擦过后穴的手带来一点心惊胆颤的感觉。 

飞影感觉额头痒痒的，有什么东西张开了，一股力量涌了进来，将自由的双手放在藏马的头顶，张了张口无声的“黑龙波” 

一阵龙嚎呼啸而过，藏马也飞了出去，伸手接上脱臼的下巴，看看折断的右腿，这暂时还是没办法了。 

看着对面挣扎起身的藏马，刚刚他也是很险避过要害，可还是灼伤了身上的大片皮肤，在热度下仿佛是被烤焦一般，鲜血不断流下，落在地上发出滋滋的声音。 

一步一步挪到藏马面前，那正在流血的伤口仿若是自己的印记，鲜血的味道仿佛又唤起了深藏的野性。 

“喂，都这样了，还想着要干我？”克制住吐血的欲望，撇撇嘴，皱眉望向飞影。 

回答他的是被绑住的双手，缓缓褪下的衣物，逐渐分开的双腿，没有任何润滑，裸身的飞影就这样突兀地撞了进来。 

“痛死了”藏马哀嚎出声，虽然知道不会让自己快乐，但这也太痛了吧。 

毫不怜惜地用力抽插，结合的地方流出了鲜血，带来了一丝润滑的效果，有几滴落在身后的大尾巴上，仿佛是世间最烈的媚药，让人止不住软了腰，嘴里也发出细细的呻吟。 

飞影凝视着藏马动情的脸，能明确感受到他与秀一的不同。 

但是我知道。 

他既是南野秀一也是妖狐藏马，一个住进我心房，一个融进我骨髓。 没了心房，我不过是具行尸走肉，没有目标地机械地走向毁灭，没了骨髓，我不过是弱小的什么都把握不住的废物，在地上攀爬，卑微地渴求别人的怜悯。 

我凝视过天使的深灰眼眸，也亲吻过魔鬼的冰凉指尖。 

他含笑凝视我时就像神圣的教父，虽然他没有穿着肃穆的衣裳，也没有圣洁的羽翅在后飘扬，同样也没有包容一切的心脏，他只是将我装进了他的眼眸，但这就足以让我心脏跳动。 

但同时，我也是被他提线操纵的魔偶，他高高坐在王座上，饮着我身躯的一部分，但我也只能随着他的心意，他扭曲我的身体，撕扯我的皮肉，他冷酷地看着我自我厌恶，看着我陷入矛盾，并对此不经意地笑出声来。可是，他赋予了我新的定义，是他让我开始妄想，我扯断了一切，追寻更强的力量，比他更强，让我碾压他，掌控他，让他离不开我，不过这说不定是另一种控制？ 

但终究还是不一样了，现在他在我的身下婉转呻吟，那是我梦中见过许多次的景色。虽然稍不注意，就会被他一脚踢翻，递交主控权。 

我缄默，不善言辞，但这并不表示我痴呆愚笨，我怎么会没有看出来？如果不是你本身对我有意，我根本不可能走到你面前，拥抱你。虽然你只是若无其事地笑着，引诱着，开始像是玩笑般地逗弄着我，但你那难得一次的玩笑，也许是包裹着阴谋外皮的甜蜜糖果，不然我怎么会一次上瘾。


	2. 小日常——你还有第三只眼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CAI特工藏马×FBI探员飞影  
>  *这是一个正文还没开始就想撸一个小日常(婚后)番外的嗒，正文正在路上，冲鸭！
> 
> 文/鼓嗒嗒

“我，做了个梦”藏马懒懒地伸了个腰，顺便伸手揉了揉飞影的头。 

“梦到了什么”飞影曲起胳膊，撑着头，细细地看着藏马的侧脸。凝视着，感觉发间作乱的手慢慢来到了额头，轻轻地来回抚摸。 

“藏马，有点痒啊”藏马一直在抚摸，却不言语，飞影忍不住出声提醒。 

“你还有第三只眼，就在这里”藏马轻点额间就收回手，打算起床。 

“是吗，那我猜你这里有一条大狐狸尾巴，银色的，特别好看。”飞影起身，从后面环抱住藏马，靠着床沿，一只手虚抱着腹部，另一只手却悄悄伸进衣服，沿着背部的曲线，滑过腰窝，来到尾巴骨这里，慢慢地按摩，温暖的手掌反复按压尾巴骨，身前的手也缓缓上移，摩擦间，手法越来越色气，身体的温度也越来越高。 

“飞影，我上班从不迟到的”藏马叹了口气，按住作乱的手。 

飞影一口咬上藏马的肩膀，满意地看着藏马的身上留下了自己的印记。“请假就好了，今天不上班。” 

“今天，我可不想在下面。”藏马扭身，捉住飞影的双手，举过头顶，用力按在床上，凝视着飞影，俯身吻了下去。 

“我也不太想”嘴唇湿润润的，泛着亮光，刚刚被吻过的飞影，眯着眼睛带起了剑拔弩张的气氛。 

看来，今天从早上开始就是藏飞一家相亲相爱，决定谁上谁下的好日子(ᴗ͈ˬᴗ͈)。


End file.
